


APH【立露】预感

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文国设和非国设之间的一种状态辛苦工作多年的托里斯终于要放大假了，可喜可贺！有露骨的忄生描写和一点轻微的暴力，丽丽都在被揍，但还好吧……可能对我来说他被揍已经是件普通的事了对不起！！！丽丽啊！





	APH【立露】预感

“对不起。”在打了一个响亮的喷嚏之后，托里斯向坐在对面的伊万道歉。他不知道自己是怎么了，从这个假期开始，他就觉得怪怪的。轻微的头痛外加鼻塞，他时不时的感到迷糊，有时甚至会在游览车上睡过去。

“你感冒了，托里斯，你要多穿一点。”

托里斯微微笑起来，他觉得伊万是在和自己开玩笑。像他，像他们这样的‘人’是不会因为受凉或是其他自然因素生病的。他们的身体状况是由各自国家的状况所决定，导致他们生病的，不是天灾就是人为的灾害。而托里斯，这个代表之一才离开他的祖国一天，在通讯如此发达的今天没有任何状况表明发生了什么能够影响他健康的事情。

“可能我该打个电话？”他用食指的关节敲了敲玻璃台面，侧过头，仅仅用余光观察伊万。通常伊万对这种话的反应总是跳起来叫嚷着‘我们说好不去管工作的事’或是‘把你的手机给我否则就在约定的时间段里关机’。但是今天，他一反常态的没有说话。

托里斯的旅伴就坐在那里，一言不发的看着街道另一边的冰激凌车。初秋的风撩拨那些柔软的头发，将刘海通通吹到了漂亮紫色眼睛上。他对此却毫不在意，只是伸出手指，指着那个卖冰激凌的，“我想吃点甜的，你呢？”

“好的。”托里斯从椅子上站起来，拿起椅背上外套，摸了摸裤子口袋确认钱包在老地方。他甚至没有问一下对方想要什么口味的就走到街对面去了。等到付钱的时候，他才意识到自己这样的积极似乎有些愚蠢，他们之间早就不是过去的那种关系了，没有谁是谁的主人，自己也不必像个仆人一样的去伺候他。

但是，又有什么关系呢？托里斯接过一个先做好的冰激凌，回头看了看伊万。他已经整理好了头发，好好的坐在那里冲自己微笑挥手呢。没什么不好的，在这里他们就是两个带着异国口音的游客，两个普通人。

回到宾馆一关上门伊万就抱住了托里斯，急切的和他接起吻来。残留在口腔里的香精味道通过唾液在彼此的舌头上交换。

“我不太喜欢巧克力薄荷。”伊万趁换气的时候用嘴唇摩挲着托里斯的脸颊说，“你该试试其他味道的，我那球桃子的味道不错。”

“我尝到了。”托里斯小心的往后退了一点，他想从伊万的怀里离开。这个充满情欲且尚未结束的吻让他有点紧张，他不觉得现在该干‘那种事’，更不想破坏今晚的计划。

不过伊万从来都不是那么好打发的，温热的气息有节奏的从他微张的嘴唇里呼出，由脸旁移到了下巴，充满水果香气的舌头沿着托里斯的下颚一直舔到了喉结。

“……我们，我们晚上不是要出去吃饭吗？顺便……”

“别管那些了，来做吧。”

“顺便看看彩车游行，你说过你想……”

托里斯清楚的感觉到说话时自己的喉结是怎么在伊万的齿间颤动的，他突然恐惧起来，害怕自己的脖子会被猛地咬断。但伊万温柔的亲吻了他的颈窝，将手伸进了他的裤子里，揉捏着那个硬度和形状都开始改变的地方。

“别说谎了，托里斯。”他咯咯的笑着，颤动的头发刺得托里斯从心里开始发痒。

“……等……”

那双手让人无法抗拒，托里斯健康的身体诚实的做出了反应。而伊万得寸进尺的刺激他，他抓起他右手的两根手指，塞进自己的嘴里。紫色的眼睛紧紧的盯着手指的主人，用舌头上的突起细致入微的摩擦托里斯指甲与指头的缝隙。从指尖到指缝，又从掌心一直舔到了手腕，反复的轻咬跳动的静脉上那层薄薄的皮肤。

托里斯想起刚才在街上吃冰激凌的时候，他正是用这只手擦去伊万嘴角上溢出的冰激凌，当时伊万偷偷的亲了他的手指一下，说了一句下流的话，吓得他立即把手缩了回来。

而在这里，不需要再顾及什么，他抓过伊万的脑袋，用一个激烈的吻回应他。从温热的口腔中抽出的手指虽然湿滑但依旧灵巧的解开了伊万的皮带扣。他们像忘记了去呼吸一样急促的亲吻对方，抚摸彼此越来越坚硬的器官。托里斯的手指几次想深入都因为姿势关系只能浅浅的进入，他迫不及待的扳过伊万的腰，跌跌撞撞的往床那边走。

“你不觉得奇怪么？”伊万躺下来的时候问道，“既然我们都不算是人，那么，为什么会和人一样产生情欲呢？”

“什么？”托里斯找到了那个小罐子，和往常一样，他会做好所有的准备工作，将享受留给伊万。

“……多余的，似乎是多余的。”伊万让证明自己情欲的那个东西顶在爬上来的托里斯的肚脐上。而在这个当口，托里斯还摸出了手机检查有没有急着回复的邮件。

伊万感到自己的耐心要在这个男人身上耗尽了，他想抢过那个小机器，将它扔到楼下。但是托里斯熟练的躲过了他的手，示意他就再等那么一小会儿。

“托里斯？”

“好了，我关掉了声音还有震动。但是我不能关机，谁知道会有什么事……它不会影响我们的……哦，等等，还有这个！”

托里斯想下床去拿那些安全防护用品，但是伊万交叉起自己的双腿，将他箍在自己身上，并且大叫起来：“多余的，多余的！我说多余的！我和你不会因为做这种事就生病的，我们根本就不需要这种玩意儿。”他翘起一条腿，架到托里斯的肩膀上，用命令的口气让他马上开始。

***********************************

那个时候伊万对自己说了什么？托里斯醒来时看着自己的手指想，对了，就在今天下午，他亲吻了自己的手指，接着赞美了那些优美的关节，说每一次都能清楚的感觉到它们在他身体里是如何抽动的。

托里斯用漂亮的手指理了理头发，坐了起来。床头柜上的电子钟显示现在是晚上八点半，而整个房间里只有自己。他不明白自己为什么会睡着，他不记得下午的那件情事是怎么结束的，也不知道自己为什么会衣冠整齐的躺在沙发上睡觉。

伊万又去了哪里？

他没多想这个问题，伊万可能只是去楼下买点矿泉水什么的。托里斯打开电视，想从新闻上找到一些自己精神不济的原因，但什么事都没有。没有地震，火灾或是重大疾病的爆发，世界和昨天一样和平。

他等到十点，开始觉得不太对劲。伊万迟迟没有回来，他想过办法给他打电话，但是伊万的手机被扔在了床上。他穿上衣服，决定出门逛一圈，却连房门都出不了——两个保镖模样的男人拦住了他，禁止他踏出来一步。

而最让托里斯感到焦急的是，他不知道究竟发生了什么。除了‘抱歉先生，您不能出去。’这句话之外，保镖们什么都不会多说。于是他索性给自己的上司打了电话，等了很久专线才被接通，而电话那头的上司也只是含糊其辞的说一切都好，一些都正常，然后就把这件事交由当地的领事馆去处理了。

直到凌晨一点，伊万才回来。

托里斯闻到淡淡的酒味，这很正常，他对自己说，那是伊万·布拉金斯基。他看着他，而后者似乎不准备解释什么，托里斯有点急躁，他张开嘴，想责问他，但最后却习惯性的询问他是不是需要一杯水。

“谢谢，但是不。”伊万摇了摇头，他脱掉围巾，从后面抱住了托里斯，意犹未尽的开始解他的衬衫扣子。

再怎么迟钝的人都能感这是不正常的。托里斯猜想可能是因为自己突然睡着了惹得他生气了，他可以把伊万的失踪那几个小时解释为他跑出去自己玩了一个晚上，但脾气不是这么发的。“等等，伊万。”托里斯把那只伸进自己衣服里，抚摸着肋骨的手拉出来，“你刚才去哪里了。”

“……去买药了。你感冒了，不是吗？”伊万直起身子，稍微离开了一点。

托里斯转过身，看着伊万。先不去管他们都知道普通的感冒药治不好那所谓的‘感冒’，也不去管买药是否需要花上将近五个小时，他轻声问：“那么，药呢？”

伊万歪了歪头，“没买到。”他毫不在意的回答，然后说自己累了，要去洗澡睡觉。

“……等……”托里斯伸手抓住伊万的袖子，想让他把这不正常的一切都解释明白了。但是没等他说下去，伊万就用力的将他挥开了。

像这种轻微的暴力，甚至比这更严重的殴打和折磨托里斯都经历过。但现在不是那个时候了，现在，他们是完全平等的两个个体。所以当伊万的指甲划过他的脸颊并在耳垂下留下痕迹的时候，托里斯感到异常的惊讶。似乎过去的那种感觉又回来了，他坐在床沿上，听着浴室里传来的水声，熟悉的，深入骨髓的冰冷从他的后背蔓延到整个身体。

这究竟是怎么一回事？这突如其来的长假期，门口的那些看守和伊万不正常的种种举动……托里斯疑惑着，这次的假期没有限制时间，说是玩得高兴就回来，如此含糊不清的措辞加深了怪异的程度。而门口站着的那两个人，从口音上听起来是伊万带来的，属于他的人。托里斯从没见过他们，他知道伊万不喜欢有人跟着自己，他也不会在非正式场合下带保镖出去。

“……斯，托里斯？”从浴室穿来的声音让他站了起来，即使如此的不安，他还是回应了伊万。

“你要和我一起洗吗？”伊万探出头，脸上的微笑和往常一样温和。

“不，我……我……”

“好吧，那帮我把手表拿到房间里去好吗？我不希望它被浴室的蒸汽弄坏了。”一只拿着手表的手从门里伸出来。

托里斯有点犹豫，但他还是走了过去。在接过表的那瞬间，伊万抓住了他的手，显然他不在乎那昂贵的精密机械跌到地上会变成什么样子，他一心只想着把托里斯拉进来。

浴室里灯光经由白色瓷砖的反射显得尤为刺眼，所有的一切都是明亮的，闪耀着光辉的。没有躲藏的地方，托里斯只好站在那里，惴惴不安的看着朝自己走来的伊万。

伊万刚刚冲过澡，他撩起了湿漉漉的刘海，露出了光洁的头，让从上而下的光将自己深刻的五官勾勒得棱角分明。但是薄薄的雾气从按摩浴缸里翻腾的水中升起，它柔和了这一切，让托里斯眼前的男人看上去是那样的温柔。

托里斯从没想过伊万会这样带着笑走过来，郑重的跪下，拉开了自己的裤子拉链。当他把那个东西含进嘴里的时候，托里斯还没有反应过来。犹豫和不知所措让他很难进入角色，但是伊万执着的吮吸着，硬是将他拽入了欲望的漩涡中。

“伊万，告诉我，这到底是怎么回事？”

没有回答，只有舌头以及别的什么在口腔里搅动的黏腻水声回荡在浴室里。托里斯有点生气了，他确实有理由生气，于是他抓住了伊万的脑袋照着自己的意愿摇动起来。从以往的经验来说，托里斯不会这样做，但是今天，他想，一切都不太正常，所以自己不正常一点也合乎情理。而且出乎意料的，伊万也只是看了他一眼便温驯的低下头配合着。

只有在他几乎要释放的时候，伊万才用舌头抵住那个小孔。“去浴缸里，”他说着指了指巨大的浴缸从地上站了起来，“按摩浴缸，还带灯光，看起来挺好玩的。”

托里斯没有抗拒，他架着因为长时间跪着麻了脚的伊万，一边同他接吻一边躺进了那个洁白的圆形之中。水温正好，一股一股的水流在他们的身体之间穿梭，像无数温柔的手拂过，撩拨起更加强烈的欲望。虽然水并不是好的润滑剂，但是托里斯和伊万都不在乎，试了几次之后，伊万顺利的坐到了托里斯的身上。

伊万能感觉到温热的水被推挤进自己的身体里，他喘息着抓住浴缸边缘稳住身体，手却不知道触碰到了什么关掉了头顶上的灯。周围变得漆黑一片，只剩浴缸里水下的几个灯亮着，它们将整池子的水映照成了大海一般的碧色。

“……托里斯。”在这个似乎是不属于现实的场景中，伊万托起托里斯的脸，拨开黏着上边的头发，看着他那双被水波改变了颜色的眼睛，喃喃自语一般的发问，“你有没有想过，如果你是一个普通人的话，还会爱我吗？”

托里斯被一阵又一阵涌上来的快感搅晕了，他听到伊万一遍又一遍的叫着自己的名字，问那些假设的毫无意义的问题。他没法回答，也不想回答，他自己也有很多的疑问——关于这次旅行，这些莫名其妙的事。但是不是现在，托里斯咬着牙控制他们之间的频率，享受着身体上的愉悦。

现在不是解决问题的时候，现在不是。

***********************************

如果我们都是普通人，那会是怎么样的？

以前伊万也问过这样的问题。他是在开玩笑，但托里斯不止一次的想过，如果他拥有的是有限的生命，如果他不得不忍受疾病和衰老，那么他要做的事就太多了。他要学习，工作，当然还要休息；要花时间在家人朋友上，花时间在家务上，花时间在旅行上，花时间在种植花草上；电影，书籍，食物，音乐，日出，运动，婚礼，葬礼……在人类短短的几十年之中，他必须做的，以及想要做的都太多了，几乎留不下什么空隙。

然后他突然想到了伊万。如果自己是个人类的话，可能也会遇上喜欢的人，那么自己又能有多少的时间花在这上面呢？或者换个说法，如果他是个人类，会愿意花时间和伊万保持这样的关系吗？会保持多久？

托里斯不敢去想这个问题，他觉得这是个浪费时间的设想。但是当他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，迎接阳光的时候，这个奇怪的想法突然的出现在他的脑海里。

接着他看着面前的镜子，对着茶几上摆着的吃剩下的食物发起了呆。现在是下午一点，而托里斯的记忆只到昨晚睡着之前。他看到镜子里的自己穿戴整齐，面前的那盘吃了三分之二的三明治和冒着热气的咖啡都在证明他不是刚刚才从床上爬起来——他能从牙缝里尝到熏肉和鸡蛋的味道，甚至还有面包屑沾在他的嘴角边。

“伊万！”他站起来大叫，但和昨天一样，房间里只有他一个人。托里斯推开门，门外的保镖拦住他的去路，礼貌的请他回自己的房间。什么都不对！托里斯用自己的手机打起了电话，他没有那么傻去找伊万，现在他能联络的只有自己人，可是电话那头的专员和他打了半天马虎最后又把电话转去了其他部门。

托里斯知道这是在敷衍，一种从来没有过的恐惧涌上他的心头。他觉得自己被抛弃了，并且，很明显的，落入了伊万的手里。他被软禁起来，但又不是绑架那么简单，种种迹象表明，没有人会来救他，连他自己的人都放任他不管了，而最让托里斯不安的，是这一切的原因。

眼前镜子里映照出一个苍白的面孔，托里斯看到自己发青的眼圈和毫无血色的嘴唇，在这张脸上唯一有些许色彩的是耳垂下方脖子上被伊万划伤的那条口子。这更不正常了，托里斯知道，对他们这种只需躺一天就能从诸如内脏损伤那样严重的伤害中恢复的‘人’来说，这种小伤只要一两个小时就会自动痊愈。而眼下，这红色的痕迹跟着自己差不多有半天了。

这个时候，领事馆的人来了。托里斯不想和那位先生多说什么，从他的脸上麻木的表情就能看出来，他不是真正来帮助自己的。他和领事站在门口装作放松的寒暄了几句，趁着保镖不注意的时候，踢倒一个，给另一个来了一拳就朝消防通道狂奔过去。可惜那里也有人守着，托里斯明白这真的是个计划好的阴谋，但他知道自己必须逃跑，一刻都不能停留。当他跑向另一边，想摆脱那几个保镖往楼上跑的时候，伊万从他面前的电梯里走了出来。

他抓住了托里斯，轻松的把他拖进了属于他们的房间。

“我给你买了点吃的，托里斯。”伊万像是什么都没发生一样，平静的把手里的东西放到了桌上。他看了一眼那边吃剩的三明治，微微的笑起来，“他们给你叫了客房服务？那现在你是吃饱了？”  
托里斯靠在墙上，默默思索的‘他们给你叫了客房服务’这句话的含义。为什么不是我自己叫的服务？为什么我总是迷迷糊糊的？为什么我失去了那几个小时的记忆？究竟发生了什么？

“伊……”

“没事哦，托里斯，什么都没有发生。”像是知道他要提问一样，伊万抢先做出了回答。但这回答并不令人满意，对于托里斯来说，这个欲盖弥彰的答案甚至比已经发生的事都要可怕。  
“我必须，知道真相。”托里斯说，“或者你让我走。”

伊万走到冰箱边上弄了些冰块然后给自己倒了杯酒，他将这些动作放得很慢很慢故意拖延着时间。好一会儿之后，才不情愿的说出那个他们早就心知肚明的答案，“不可能的，托里斯。”

托里斯提着椅子站到了窗沿上，做出下一秒他就会用手上的东西砸破玻璃窗然后跳下去的样子。“我不可能被关在这里，伊万，我会找到办法出去的。”他说着，看了一眼距离自己十五层楼的地面。

“看来，今天下午我们是没法去参观博物馆啦。是吗，托里斯？”伊万指了指他手里的椅子，“把那个放下，跳下去你会摔死的。”

“我不会的，伊万。你知道的……”

伊万和托里斯都知道，要杀死他们这样的‘人’不是件简单的事，试问谁能在被心脏被刺穿后还存活着呢？他们可以，并能在短暂的休息之后完全恢复健康，虽然他们看起来是人类，触摸起来也同人类一样，但说到本质上，他们和那些脆弱的生物完全不同。

“你会的，托里斯，摔成一堆烂泥。”伊万长长的叹了一口气，“因为现在你和普通人一样了。”

托里斯一时半会儿没明白过来，他看了看楼下那些小小的行走着的人，皱起了眉头。他是真的不知道伊万在说什么，什么叫做‘你和他们一样了’？

“你是人类了，托里斯。”伊万重复的解释了一遍，他说得很轻松，让这件事听起来一点儿都不严重。

“我……什么……”托里斯迟疑着，依旧在消化刚刚接收到的那句话。

趁着这档口，伊万狠狠的在托里斯肚子上来了一拳，迫使他扔掉椅子并弯下腰，接着又揍了他的脸，让他结结实实的摔了一跤。“‘你现在，是个人类了。’这句话你有哪个词听不懂？”他没好气的对他说。

鲜血立即从托里斯的鼻子里涌出来，他趴在地上艰难的撑着上半身。伊万嘴里说的听起来像是梦话，但剧烈的疼痛在向他证明这不是在做梦。托里斯看着自己的血液‘啪嗒’‘啪嗒’的滴落在地毯上形成一个一个均匀的圆点，“这不可能，我没听过那么可笑的事。”

“说实在的，我也不知道怎么向你解释。但那确实发生了，有一种奇妙的药剂，能让你从‘国家’这个身份中剥离出来，托里斯，这都是真的。”伊万蹲下来，异常柔和的对他说，“这都是真的。你瞧，你会感冒了，你身体上的伤口不会自动愈合了。”他撩起那些褐色的头发，轻轻触碰托里斯脖子上那条细细的红色伤口。

“这不可能！”托里斯低着头大叫，“这不可能！你在说谎，伊万，你是想欺骗我！”

突然之间，伊万失去了刚才的风度，他抓住托里斯的头发，强迫他看着自己。“我为什么要用那么可笑的东西欺骗你？我不会想点更靠谱的理由出来吗？”

托里斯看着自己面前的这双眼睛，从其间闪烁的光芒中，他明白伊万没有说谎，这件荒唐事是真的。

“多好啊，托里斯，想想吧。你不会被束缚着了，那些民众，贸易，税收……所有烦人的东西都与你无关了，你是个自由的人了！”伊万收紧手指，将托里斯的头发抓得更紧，“再也没有什么国际问题，我们能够无拘无束的在一起。你可以住过来，和我住在一起，我们能每天都见面。”

托里斯能感觉到伊万兴奋得浑身发抖，他想开口说话，但伊万吻住了他的嘴，他的话语，连同唾液和鲜血一并被那张极力索取的嘴带走。当然的，托里斯反抗了，他咬破了伊万的舌头，或者是嘴唇，要么都咬破了，总之他尝到了不属于自己的血的味道——同样是又苦又涩的铁锈味，伊万的却像烈酒一样辛辣，好像要割伤他的喉咙。

“托里斯，你没想过吗？成为一个人，你成为了一人，在有限的，你有限的生命里，一切都不再重要了，什么都会随着死亡而消失。”伊万抬起头，“但是你还有我，你可以用尽全力的爱我了，没有任何顾忌的……你存在了那么久，托里斯，应当知道人的一生有多短。所以抓紧时间，一秒钟都不要放过，和我待在一起，托里斯，和我待在一起。”

伊万说得十分激动，殷红的鲜血从他不断闭合张开的嘴里溅出。托里斯看着它们落到地毯上晕开，渗进那厚厚的织物中和自己血滴融合在一起。他想说点什么，但是嘴角颤抖着，什么声音都发不出来。

****************************************

不怎么愉快的午餐时间过去了，下午托里斯的感冒加重，有了一点热度。伊万叫来了医生并且处理好了他脸上的伤。之后的几个小时他们什么都没说，托里斯躺在床上假装睡觉，而伊万，一言不发的坐在沙发上玩弄着自己衣服下摆上的翻边。房间里唯一的声音是吸顶灯镇流器发出的嗡嗡声。

死一般的寂静拉长了时间，在这没有尽头的煎熬中托里斯闭起双眼，小心的呼吸着。他反复回想伊万对他说的一切，琢磨其中的每一个字。尽管不想相信那是真的，但他也找不出伊万要这么欺骗他的理由。

“你晚上要出去吃吗？”伊万突然开口说话，“还是叫客房服务？”

“……”

“这里的冷餐不错，但我想吃点热的。”伊万站起来，他走到床边，对着托里斯说，“走吧，我们去外面透透气。我知道你醒着。”

他的声音听起来和往常一样，即使不看那张脸，托里斯也知道伊万现在一定带着他惯有的微笑看着自己。他没有理睬他，还是躲在被子里。不过伊万没有放弃，他坐到了床上，掀开被子的一角，躺到了托里斯的背后，紧紧的靠着他。

但那件事并不是这样撒个娇就能被原谅的。甚至连托里斯本人都不知道自己接下来该怎么办，他该大发雷霆吗？该狠狠的报复伊万吗？还是为这可怕的事实默默的流泪？托里斯明白那些都是徒劳无用的，他现在只想知道一个问题。

“……我接下来会怎么样？”他平静的提问。

“就和其他的普通人一样。你能跑能跳，也能……”伊万平静的回答。

“那么我的人民呢？”

“他们会和平常一样的好，我保证，托里。我没有通过改变你的国家来改变你，我做的只是改变你……只有你，没人会受伤……”

“没人会受伤？”托里斯坐起来看着伊万，让他清清楚楚的看到自己脸上的伤口，“接着会发生什么，在我这个‘国家’消失之后……其他人不会觉得奇怪吗？”

“有人会替代你，托里斯。一个新的‘你’，他和你一样，一样的头发，眼睛，说话的腔调。就像我们的‘出生’一样，他会以你现在的模样出现在你的国境内。他就是你，托里斯，当你被我从‘国家’这个身份剥离出来之后，新生的‘托里斯·罗利纳提斯’，会接替你的一切。”

托里斯咬紧了牙关，他想反驳这是不可能的，但是事实上，这也的确可能发生。他记得在战争时期，有一个像伊万或是他这样的国家在战场上失踪。那家伙所在的地方被炸成了齑粉，他的结果可想而知。但是几天之后，他们又找到了他，在他自己的国家。轻微的脑震荡让他失去了几天的记忆，但除此之外，他和以往并无分别。

如果战场上的那个他已经灰飞烟灭，那么后来出现的‘人’究竟能不能算是他呢？然而除了国家这个身份，他还能是谁呢？托里斯知道，自己就是这样的存在。他们并不是单单靠肉体活着的，他们可以‘死去’，也可以‘复活’，而决定这一切的，是来自于建立国家的人民的意志。所以，如果自己像伊万说的那样‘死去’，但只要这个国家存在一天，托里斯·罗利纳提斯就会存在。

“……托里斯，别去想这些了，一切都会没事的。过了这几天就好了，你的国家，你的人民都是安全的……就当这是个渡假，很快，很快就会过去的……”伊万还在向他解释，他说得如此轻巧，试图安慰他，但首先，这所有的一切都是他策划的，他执行的。托里斯看着这个罪魁祸首，感觉到他的手慢慢的抱紧了自己。

“你要是不想出去，托里斯，我们就不出去，就待在这儿，就我们俩……”

托里斯明显的感到被子下的那只手在脱自己的裤子。他立即拉开了那只手，怒不可遏的看着伊万。他不知道为什么这些天伊万会显得这么急切，但现在肯定不是做这种事的恰当时机。

伊万并不准备放弃，他往下移动，想像昨晚那样用嘴取悦托里斯。但是很明显的，尽管托里斯有个极好的脾气，他也无法忍受这种如同玩物一样的对待。他一脚踢开身上这个擅自决定了他的命运，又企图掌控他尊严的男人，恶狠狠的说：“你让我恶心，伊万！”

伊万没有生气，没有像托里斯预计的那样再教训他一顿。他慢慢的站起来，穿上外套，微笑着问道：“我出门吃饭去了。要我带什么回来给你吗，托里斯？”

**********************************

托里斯不知道自己是什么睡着的。伊万走后，他躺在床上什么都不想去思考，但是过往的一切像流水一样涌出他的脑海。不单单是伊万，他想起了很多人，很多的事，最后就在那些争斗，谈判，和解以及没完没了的会议中睡着了。

等到他醒来的时候，整个房间都沉寂在陌生的黑暗中。有那么一瞬间，他感到了孤独所带来的恐惧，不过马上他就知道人靠正着他，轻轻的呼吸着。这股熟悉的感觉让他不由自主的开了口：“伊万？”

伊万醒了过来，他直起身子，看着托里斯。而托里斯也把头转了过来，同伊万的眼睛对视着。他在那双似乎是刚刚哭泣过的眼睛里看到了悲伤。难过得想哭的人应该是我吧？托里斯在心里想着，习惯性的抚上了对方微微肿着的眼眶。

伊万似乎是被这温柔的举动吓到了，他犹豫的询问托里斯的感冒好点了没有。

“好了，我觉得烧已经退了。”

“我给你买了些点心，回来看到你睡着了，也不敢吵醒你。你现在有胃口吗，想吃东西吗？我去泡茶吧……”

伊万这样一反常态的模样倒让托里斯不知说什么好了。空气里没有酒精的味道，他猜他没有喝酒——这不像伊万平常生气后会做的事。托里斯看着伊万坐起来，身上还穿着出门时的衣服，从留在床上的那些皱褶造成的阴影中他知道他一直都蜷缩在自己身边。

托里斯的心突然软了起来，他不想争吵或者打架，这两者根本不能解决任何问题。他拉住伊万，十分认真的问道：“事情就是这样了吗？没有办法挽回了吗？”

伊万看着他，最终沉重而又认真的点了点头。然后他突然慌张了起来，抓着托里斯拉住自己的那只手问：“你生气了吗？托里斯，我可以道歉，你生气吗？我会道歉的。”

托里斯没有回答他，事情发展到现在的地步，道歉已经没有意义了。对他来说，世界上所有东西的意义都改变了，他必须作为一个真正的人来接受现实，这不会是一件容易的事。

“……我想给你买束花，那会让你的心情好些……但是我对这地方不熟，走了很多的地方都没见到花店，我就只好回来了……”伊万勾住托里斯的手指，一根接着一根轻轻抚摸，温柔得好像是在讨好他。  
但是托里斯依旧不知道该说点什么才好，他低垂着头，毫无生气的盯着床单上的暗色花纹。

“托里斯，我知道我这样做不对。不对！不对！不对！”伊万突然捏紧了他的手，大声的冲他叫起来，“但是我不知道该怎么办。有什么办法能让你属于我，只属于我，托里斯。你有你的工作，我知道的，就和我一样，那些文件啊，会议啊……我也有我的，虽然我们能见面，但更多的时候那就是在外交，我们只有趁着空隙拥抱一下，偷偷的接个吻。你很清楚，我，或是你要以私人的名义拜访对方的话是要经过一些手续的。托里斯，我们从来没有像普通人那样，简简单单的，去买张飞机票，然后坐车去机场，在飞机上等个几小时就能见面……”

“但是我们依旧可以见面，不是吗，伊万？那些令你厌烦的手续你又遵守过几次？这不是你做出，做出这么可怕的事的理由。”托里斯抬起头看着他，压抑住内心的冲动，小声的对他说。

“是的，托里斯。我只是讨厌你被你的国家束缚着，你只想着你的人民，你的土地和那些与我无关的东西……那么我，伊万·布拉金斯基在你心里又占多少呢？”伊万叹了一口气，他似乎是恢复了一点理智，“我知道这么说对你不公平，我们首先考虑的应该是自己的国家。但是我真的没有办法停止去幻想你是个人类，你摆脱了国家的身份，那么我不会再有任何的顾忌，我会在你短短的几十年生命里发疯一样的爱你。”

伊万说话的声音颤抖起来，“想到我们能相处的日子是那么短暂，我不会再把时间浪费在吵架和冷战上。只要你在我身边，不论你对我如何，我会为你做一切……而在最后……在最后……”他哽咽了一下，“当你死去，那么我对你的这种感情就能随着你的棺材一起被埋葬进土里。”

托里斯看着眼前高大的男人逐渐的弯下了腰，他看着他将手紧紧的按在胸口上，像捂着什么贵重的东西。

“这感觉，托里斯，是一种折磨。我无法忍受，只要你还存在，我对你的情感就不会消失……”

“所以，伊万，我们就该轰轰烈烈的爱一场然后让我化作灰烬来终止你的这种所谓的‘爱’？”托里斯冷酷的提醒他，“那只是占有，伊万，你只是想完全的占有我，自私鬼。”

伊万沉默了很久，最终他却笑起来，“真奇怪呢，托里斯，像我们这样的‘人’，或者说是我们这样的东西竟然会有感情。明明就不是人类，为什么我们会和他们一样，成为这种模样，用相同的情感在比他们漫长千百倍的岁月里忍受他们不能忍受东西……一次又一次的相遇，分歧，争斗，掠夺，和解，对立……”

“因为世界需要我们这样存在着。”托里斯伸手握住了伊万放在心口上的双手，“我们是情感。伊万，如果我们的上司代表的是国家的头脑，也就是理智的话，那我们就是情感。由理智做出的正确决断固然重要，但是违背了心的话，人或者是国家都是无法长久存在的。你该知道的，伊万，我们就是国家的‘心’，是所有人的情感。这就是为什么我们与人类如此相像，甚至比他们更富有感情。”

*******************************************

伊万缓缓的倒在床上，他闭上眼睛，像是停止了呼吸一样静静的躺着。

当托里斯觉得这个夜晚会在这种尴尬的对峙中结束的时候，伊万又自言自语的说：“我倒宁愿自己就是个残酷的机器，一个名为俄/罗/斯的机器。”

“这不可能，伊万。你摆脱不了的，这是你，是我们所有人的职责所在。瞧，我们的上司时常做出好的，但是伤害人民感情的事，我们必须提醒他们。让理智完全服从情感，或者抹杀情感只由理智控制一切都是可怕的事。我们要做的是在情感与理智之中找到平衡，让国家走上正确的道路。所以伊万，你是需要人的感情的。”

“但这让我痛苦。”

“谁不是呢？”托里斯看着床上的这个似乎还没长大的，正耍着脾气孩子又重复了一遍，“谁不是呢。”

“你也同我一样？”他抓着托里斯拉近了一些，将手放在他的胸口，“这里的感觉和我一样？你也像我爱着你一样爱着我？”

托里斯不想承认，但事实上他对伊万的感觉确实和对其他人的不太一样。虽然他不清楚这是否就是爱，不过现在他还能说什么呢？他也只好微微的点了点头，装作同意的样子。

伊万却马上裂开嘴笑起来。他跳起来，在托里斯的脸上亲了一下，然后又有点担心的看着他，害怕他会因为这个吻再次把自己推开。

“……你不生我的气了？”他小心翼翼的问托里斯，观察着他睫毛下的阴影。那阴影颤动了几下，突然的消失了，托里斯睁开了眼睛直视着伊万。虽然他一个字都没说，但是伊万觉得他们之间已经和好了，于是他试探的继续问道，“你能亲亲我吗？”

托里斯看着他，面前这张成年男性的脸和他刚才在梦中看到的满面泪水的孩子的脸重合在了一起。他还记得那个站在雪地里的孩子，尽管脚下除了冰雪就只有泥巴和硬梆梆的石头，那个孩子还是拼命的成长了起来，将他荒芜的土地建造成能够安居的家园。

他拉起伊万的手，记忆里满是冻伤的小手已经如此的强壮有力。而如同那个孩子所相信的，这双手战胜了一切，建起了坚固的堡垒，美丽的宫殿。他改变了很多，但无论过去，还是现在，在雪地上的那个孩子还是眼前的伊万，他们的眼睛和笑容都没有改变，只是，总有一些托里斯捉摸不透的东西挂在他的嘴角上，沉淀在他眼里最深的紫色中。

于是托里斯吻上了他的嘴。他不知道自己为什么要这样做，似乎在现在这个时候，他身边只剩下了伊万，能依赖的也只有伊万。

伊万则没有想到托里斯会这么吻他，他以为他会不情愿的亲一下自己的脸颊。不过很快他就反应过来，配合着节奏逐渐加深这个吻。他一边吻托里斯，一边向他道歉，为他脸上的伤口，为他被欺骗的心和所有过份的事。而托里斯知道，伊万总是如此的反复，循环着伤害与请求原谅，这些重复了上百次的言语已经让他厌倦。他知道最后他会哭起来，激动得无法被劝服，所以在那之前，他将他按到了床上，温柔的解开了他衣服上的扣子——过往那么多的经验告诉托里斯，高潮带来的疲倦能够让他安静。

***************************************

第二天中午托里斯醒来的时候，对自己产生了深深的厌恶。他感觉到伊万沉重的手放在自己腰上，那毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在自己的肩胛骨上。意识到托里斯醒了之后，他将他抱得更紧，一面还嘟嘟囔囔的不知说了些什么。

托里斯只是觉得烦躁，他不知道昨天晚上自己是怎么了，他从未表现得那么主动，也不该在过程中如此温柔的对待伊万。不，不，不，他对自己说，首先，根本就不该和这个男人上床。他翻了一个身，坐了起来。肋骨那里的刺痛让他皱起眉头，伊万在他腹部留下的紫色淤青提醒他真的成为了一个人类。这感觉糟糕透顶！托里斯叹了一口气，重新躺倒在床上。

伊万能察觉到他的不悦，于是静悄悄的起身去厕所漱洗穿衣。

“接下来我会怎么样，伊万？”托里斯趴在那里懒洋洋的问，“我会被你关起来吗？就像是一个，一个……宠物？”

伊万很长一段时间都没有出声。但是突然的，他穿上自己带来的最好的一套西装，跑到床边，兴致勃勃的对着托里斯说：“知道我怎么想的？我们去最棒的餐厅吃一顿。”

即便是他们这样的身份，没有在几周前预定那个最好的餐厅也是进不去的，所以他们选了第二好的。在豪华的大厅里，伊万兴奋得不太正常，他翻来覆去的看着菜单，不停的询问托里斯该怎么选择怎么搭配。托里斯很累，他的感冒没有完全好，这些天又在床上折腾得太厉害，还有那么多心烦的事，他实在没法像以往那样耐心的对待伊万。

等到两份一模一样的午餐放到他们的面前，托里斯觉得更加烦躁了。一个突如其来的念头让他不得不朝伊万发问，“我是第几个了？”

“什么？”伊万看着盘子里的鸭肉，认真的切割着。

“如果没有经验你怎么能肯定对我的改变不会影响到我的国家？伊万，你对我这样做过几次？还是你有其他的‘实验对象’？”

伊万擦了擦嘴，继续处理自己盘子里的午餐。

“托里斯，你该相信我的。没有其他的实验对象，因为这是个天大的秘密。新出现的国家人格不会有喝下那些药的记忆，更不会记得之后几天里身体的变化。他们就像迷迷糊糊睡了两天那样，除了失去了一点记忆其他的都如常。而对于你……”他耸了耸肩膀，“两次，这是第二次。”

“究竟几次，伊万？！”托里斯脸上的表情变得认真起来，他几乎是咬着牙在提问。

“我记不清了。”伊万把餐刀扔进了盘子里，觉得这顿精致的午餐似乎变得不怎么好吃了。

“你从未考虑过我，考虑过我的人民，他们要是……”

“那是你的人民，托里斯，你的，和我无关。”

托里斯靠在椅子上，他面前的食物和端上来时一样。在这种情况下，在对着伊万这张假笑的脸，他还怎么可能会有胃口。而且问题又出现了，如果伊万之前这么做过，那么那些被他变成人类的‘托里斯’怎么了？在托里斯的记忆里，他从来没有收到过诸如‘伊万在和人类交往’这样的消息，没在去做客的时候发现他家里有其他人留下的痕迹，也从没觉得伊万在别的什么‘东西’上花了太多的时间。

如果在过去存在过人类的‘托里斯’，那么伊万又为什么还是纠缠着作为国家的自己？托里斯开始害怕起自己的未来，事情似乎不会像伊万说的那样，他们会待在一起，直到自己像普通人一样走到生命的终点。

“伊万？”托里斯问出了他最后的一个问题，“你杀死过作为人类的我吗？”

伊万抬起头看着托里斯，他嘴里的咀嚼速度明显变慢了。尽管他马上就用‘没有’这两个简单的字回答了托里斯，但是托里斯捕捉到他眼角轻微的抽搐了一下，他知道面前的男人对他说了谎。

这再简单不过了，他可以欺骗自己一次，就可以有第二次，第二十次，第二百次……托里斯明白自己就不该去问他。他站起来，把餐巾放到桌上，借口自己要去一下洗手间，就把没动过一点儿的午餐和伊万一起扔在了那里。

****************************************

托里斯在盥洗台前几乎站不住，他用颤抖的双手掬起水洗了一把脸，然后看着镜子里那个虚弱的自己。他竭尽全力的告诉自己事情如果无法改变倒不如去接受它。伊万不是第一次欺骗自己，更不是第一次伤害自己。他们都对彼此做过一些可怕的事，但是瞧瞧现在，他们还不是躺在了同一张床上。

时间能抹去一切，他对自己说，接着又不禁计算起自己剩下的时间来。这个时候伊万走了进来，他甚至没检查一下厕所里是否还有其他人，就抱住了托里斯。他发疯一般的亲吻他的后颈，将手伸进了他的西装里。

“伊万！”托里斯想将他推开，却被更加热烈的拥抱困住。他感觉到伊万拉开了他的裤子拉链，企图把手伸进去。托里斯扯住他的头发，让他看着自己的眼睛，“你究竟要干什么，伊万？！”

“你能不能吻我一下，就像昨晚上那样。”伊万虔诚的看着他，轻声的乞求道，“温柔的，像昨天那样温柔的吻我。”

托里斯把脸凑过去，他当然不会答应这个无耻混蛋的要求。他只是佯装要吻他，然后趁着他放松了手上的力气，扭过他的手腕，朝他的小腿横踢，让他狠狠的摔倒在厕所坚硬的地砖上。

接着，托里斯长长的呼出一口气，看着伊万慢慢的从地上爬起来。他比自己高大，从上往下看着自己，他的嘴好像磕破了，手腕也可能扭伤了，但是那张脸上什么表情也没有。现在托里斯知道昨天晚上自己只是被记忆搅浑了脑子，伊万早就不是记忆里那个小小的，脏兮兮的，可怜巴巴的小孩了。他不该对这个自私的暴君存有任何的怜悯，看，到头来可怜的还不是自己。

“我累了，伊万。”他走过去，帮伊万整理好他脖子上的围巾，“我想回去休息。”

回到酒店后，伊万又叫来了医生，除了帮他自己瞧瞧手腕上的伤，还给托里斯做了一个简单的检查。他们给了他一颗药丸，托里斯不在乎的吃了下去。他不想去思考还会发生什么，似乎没什么事比现在的状况更加糟糕。

“你要睡觉了吗？”伊万看了看自己的手表，上面显示这会儿才下午两点半点。

托里斯闭着眼睛靠在枕头上，实际上他一点都不困，他只是不知道接下来要做什么。“托里斯！”他听见伊万继续呼唤自己的名字，床的另一边塌陷下去，他知道这个男人坐到了自己身边。而自己并不希望昨晚的事再发生一遍，于是睁开眼睛，无比认真的看着伊万说：“我真的想要好好休息一下。”

伊万点点头，他显得有点举棋不定，迟疑着该不该在托里斯光洁的额头上落下一个友善的吻。他相信在这个时候，托里斯一定会把头扭过去，拒绝他一切的好意。

“伊万……有可能我会原谅你……”托里斯闷闷的说，“给我一点时间好吗？”

“好的，托里斯，当然。”他抓住了托里斯的手，“我知道不是现在。”

“不是现在。”托里斯重复了一遍，他正视着伊万，好像要把这个男人深深刻进自己的眼睛里。

只有伊万知道这都是徒劳，他知道托里斯在醒来之后会完全忘记过去的一切——这个世界上不可能同时存在两个相同国家人格，其中的一个必定要将过往的历史统统忘掉。那肯定不会是作为国家的托里斯，伊万知道一切，他经历过了许多次，但是他不会告诉托里斯。

起初伊万觉得这样不错，他可以像普通人那样的去认识托里斯，熟悉托里斯，然后和他坠入爱河。但是很快的，伊万发现，那个忘记了他们的嫌隙，他们的仇恨，永远都对他微笑的托里斯并不是真实的‘托里斯’，至少不是他需要的那个托里斯。

他需要那个手握利剑站在他面前的胜利者，阳光穿过他飞扬的头发中刺进自己的眼中；他需要那个在自己手中鞭子抽打下颤抖的失败者，鲜血滴落在自己的皮靴上……他需要那个朋友，那个叛徒，那个一次次扭过头但是依旧会和自己接吻的托里斯。

他不死心的试过几次，期盼得到一个自己想要的托里斯，但每次尝试都只证明了努力的结果不过是重复的失去他。伊万捏了捏托里斯的手，确认他真的睡着之后，吻了吻他的额头，“再见，托里斯。”

假期突然的结束了，他们该分别了。会有人妥善的安排接下来的事，给这个托里斯一个新的身份，一个住址和捏造的过去，他会生活得非常安全。但是伊万还是依依不舍的站在那里，他看着熟睡中的人类托里斯，回想自己曾经扮演过那么多的角色。他扮演着相爱的情人，夜校的同桌，售货员和顾客，擦肩而过的陌生人和未曾谋面的厨师与食客。他见过他结婚，幸福的有了孩子，也见过他穷困潦倒的睡在街头，他见过他遭遇横祸连完整的尸首都找不到，也见过他安安静静的躺在棺材里被儿孙围绕着……但在那么多的角色中，他都没有找到属于自己的那个托里斯。

伊万明白，他想要的那个‘托里斯’将会在几天后出现，他会像什么都没发生那样同自己打招呼。然后自己也会对他微笑，像他们往常那样愉快。这件事不会在国家的伊万与国家的托里斯之间产生任何问题，唯一不同的是在伊万的心里，一个声音会再次告诉他，他想要的，永远不会属于他。

伊万不知道自己为什么要一次一次的去证实这件事，也许他依旧怀着侥幸心理觉得下一次的那个‘托里斯’不会忘记一切，他是自己要的那个。但是现下他已经不想再去参加葬礼了，那件衣服的款式过时了。他想自己不会再和这个‘托里斯’有任何的关系，甚至不会去打听他的一点儿消息。

他走进厕所，把完全没有消化的午餐都吐到了马桶里。在这间浴室里，伊万问过托里斯假设他是人类的话，会不会爱自己。托里斯没有回答，应该说伊万问过的每一个‘托里斯’都不会给他答案，因为他本人也不知道。

伊万轻轻关上门，下楼离开了这栋宾馆。下午的街道非常热闹，他看着太阳下熙熙攘攘的人群。幻想着自己也吃下了那种神奇的药物，幻想在他自己都不知道的情况下产生了一个人类的伊万，幻想在过去或是在未来，那个伊万遇上了人类的托里斯。就和眼前这些人一样，他们走在了一起，这两个普普通通的人可能会争吵，打架，弄得头破血流……但是也有可能，他们相爱着过完了短暂的一生。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 找不到确切写的日期了，应该是在2014年之前，那个时候，我被中二的歌词迷住了……  
丽丽真的是个好人我对不起他！


End file.
